


Only Us【Forth x Beam】《逐月之月》

by Ngasin



Category: 2Moons, Forth X beam, 逐月之月
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngasin/pseuds/Ngasin





	Only Us【Forth x Beam】《逐月之月》

We may be part of two very different worlds, but right now we're in our own together.  
It's only us.  
「也许我们来自两个不同世界的一部分，但现在我们在一起。只有我们。」  
By Tessa Marie

「Beam,你先开门好吗？」  
Forth头抵在门板上，但房里的人没有回应。

刚才他们在餐厅吃饭，有说有笑，气氛正好。突然Beam脸色一沉，扔下筷子就跑了。  
「Beam,要去那里？」Forth赶紧结账，追在Beam身后。  
「放开我。」Beam甩开Forth的手。  
「Beam,发生了什么事？」  
「别跟着我。」Beam扔下这一句，径自上了的士离去。  
「Beam!」Forth顾不上自己的车，拦了轮的士去追Beam。  
回到家的时候，Beam已经将自己反锁在房内。

「Beam,可以谈一谈吗？」  
「Beam,听到我的话吗？」  
「Beam,你不想说没关系，先开门好吗？」  
Forth蓦地想起之前留了把副匙在储物室，赶紧去拿。

敲敲门，Forth试探地问：「Beam,我可以进来吗？」  
房内仍是没有任何回应。  
「Beam，我进来了。」  
Forth一推门，只见Beam卷缩身体坐在床边，将脸埋在双腿之间。  
Forth的心抽痛着，他从没见过Beam这样子。  
他的Beam永远是自信满满的。  
Forth没有说任何话，只是静静坐在Beam的身旁，拥抱他，轻吻他的发端，感受属于Beam的一切。

「不要离开我⋯⋯」如蚊吶的声音传来。  
「我不会离开的。」Forth加重环抱的力度。  
「真的？」  
「真的，我会一直陪着你。」Forth吻吻Beam颈后的发脚。  
原来他的Beam，是这么地害怕自己会离去。  
只怪自己平时没有好好向他表白，令Beam没有安全感。  
「无论Beam在那里，我会一直陪伴你，照顾你，保护你。」  
「因为Beam是我的老婆。」  
Forth嘴角勾起笑意，头枕在Beam的肩膊上。  
「Beam,我爱你。」  
「真的非常爱你。」  
「不论过去、现在或是未来，我都会一直爱着你。」  
Forth捧起Beam的脸，拭擦他未干的泪痕，一遍又一遍落下温柔的吻。  
「Beam,允许我一直爱着你吗？」Forth凝视Beam,眼底尽是化不开的深情。  
「如果Beam不答应，我就这样吻着你，直到你答应为止。」  
额头、眉心、眼角，鼻翼、唇边，Forth烙下专属的印记，汹涌的爱意淹没了Beam，融化他那颗坚固的心。

「刚刚⋯⋯我看见了母亲。」Beam的睫毛轻颤，月光投影在他苍白的脸庞上。  
「然后呢？」Forth凝望Beam，给予他勇气。  
「记得小时候，母亲父亲常常在吵架。我父亲是个酒鬼，动不动就打母亲，好几次差点送医院了。母亲没法再忍下去，带我逃离了那个家。我想如果当时能够阻止父亲，说不定母亲也不会将我扔在孤儿院。」Beam的泪划过下颔，滴在Forth的手心，灼烫他的心房。  
「你知道吗？我一直在孤儿院等她，等她回来接我。可是，我等了一天又一天﹐等了一个月又一个月……我仍是等不到她……」Beam呜咽，痛苦地闭上双目。  
「是不是我做错了……什么？是不是我没有阻止……父亲？或是…我根本就不应该出生……」  
「Beam，你没有做错什么。那时你还小，阻止不了你的父亲。别责怪自己，你没有错，错的是你父亲。」Forth拥抱Beam，让他靠在自己的心胸上，边抚摸他柔软的发丝。  
「那为什么……他们要揍我？是因为我是……没人要的小孩吗？」伏在Forth心口的Beam，像个幼童般无助地抽泣。  
「不是，是因为他们太懦弱，只能以这样的方式胜过Beam。」Forth轻拍Beam的肩膀，抚平他那颗忧伤郁结的心。  
「那时候，常常被欺负，很害怕上学。后来遇上了KIT，又认识了PHA，就没有人再欺负我了。」要不是那时认识了KIT他们，自己可能还一直被欺负下去。  
「如果我能像YO认识PHA那样，早点遇上你就好了。」Forth轻叹。  
「为什么？」  
「那么，你喜欢的人会是我，而不是KIT了。」

「说什么傻话。」Beam急忙推开Forth。  
「不是吗？」Forth一脸受伤。  
「至少，我不会对他这样做……」Beam吻上了Forth。  
起初Beam是试探性地印上Forth的嘴唇，然后轻轻吮吸，怯懦地伸出舌头浅舐。Forth受不了Beam的挑拨，伸手探入他的衣摆下，沿着效好的背脊滑行，触碰之处惹起Beam阵阵喘息。  
「Beam，可以吗？」Forth指头揉搓Beam的樱红，饱含欲望的嗓音低沈闇哑。  
「不许再弄痛我了。」Beam在Forth的肩头烙下印记。  
「今晚，我会让你舒服到叫老公。」Forth自信满满。  
「等着瞧。」Beam勾起恶作剧的笑容。

Beam推倒Forth，双腿跨坐在Forth的腰侧，恰巧坐在他的灼热之上，缓缓蹭磨。  
「你说，谁是老公？」  
「我是Beam的老公。」Forth轻笑。  
Beam指尖轻刮Forth的脸颊，然后探入他的口腔翻弄，再将沾满津液的指头放入幽穴。被挤入异物的不适感，让Beam眉头轻拢，唇瓣吐出甜美的气息。  
「Beam。」快要欲火焚身的Forth低吼。  
「不许碰……唔…………」  
Beam拨开Forth递出的魔爪，腾空一只手捋弄前方的挺立。顿时，房内回响着Beam甜腻的低吟。  
「除非……你叫我做老公……」Beam眼神一勾。  
「老婆…」  
「你不乖……老公要惩罚你……」Beam轻刮Forth的鼻尖。  
「不许动。」Beam的双手按住Forth的胸膛，腰身缓缓往下沉，直至幽穴吞没Forth的巨热。  
「老婆…」Forth扶着Beam的腰肢。  
「叫老公……」Beam尝试上下挪动，花穴紧紧包裹Forth，配上Beam情动难耐的表情，Forth的理智咻一声飞走了。  
「老公。」  
「说，谁是谁的老公？」Beam趴在Forth的身上，指头顺着Forth的唇线描绘，后穴轻轻一夹，Forth便弃械投降。  
「Beam是Forth的老公。」美色当前，英雄折腰。  
「乖，我的老婆。」Beam眼角溢出笑意，低吻Forth。

这个晚上，两颗心紧紧贴在一起，融成一体。


End file.
